topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Madara Yakou
Origin: Kami Sama Series. Alias/AKA: God of Death. Classification: Onmyōji, Member of the Eastern Expedition, God with Colorless Taikyoku, Hajun's Sensory, Creation of Mikado Ryuusui | Gudou God, God of Death Threat level: Nova | Omega+. Age: Unknown Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Reality Warping (Can alter his own hierarchy of existence as he deems fit. Making it lower or higher to the point he could interact with and reach realms beyond dimensions such as the Throne, which he can manipulate and interfere with, and Singularity, a "colorless" place created from the clash of Hadou Gods Laws existing outside the Throne's authority and where shades of previous Hadous reside), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Unknown), Lightning Manipulation(Can create lightning redirecting ritual in an instant, allowing him to reflect back lightning attacks to his enemies), Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can adjust his own soul to become more powerful, see the souls of others and their "colors" and attack his targets souls directly) , Gravity Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon his Shikigamis including Niko and Teirei), Mind Manipulation (Can create a world inside the mind of his targets), Sleep Manipulation (Can knockout his targets by uttering a single word), Cosmic Awareness and Precognition/Clairvoyance through Tengan, Conceptual Manipulation (Can manipulate concepts via Kotodama), Barrier Creation (Said barriers can work in up to 24 dimensions, he also has Uho-hou a passive barrier that adapts to spirits and concepts and as such can influence territories like higher dimensional spiritual defenses and its special nature resides in eliminating weakness points) and Attack Reflection (Said barrier will change the direction of any attack in their blind spots ensuring their safety, Yakou can also reflect incoming attacks with his Dimensional Barriers), Teleportation, Space-Time Manipulation (Can embody Space and Time to stop incoming attacks), Can travel through dimensions, Power Nullification (Can prevent attacks by using his connection to the Throne), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create pocket spaces for various uses), Creation (Can create Shikigamis), Void Manipulation, Resistance to Magic, Mental (Resisted the wave of Mercury which can affect one's thoughts. Even when going further in Singularity, he still could keep his sense of self with his will alone even after "falling deeper" in the colorless realm), Spiritual (His own soul could take on the shades of Hadou Gods without being overwhelmed. Can adjust his own soul to resist effects that could negatively impact him such as the Throne and the Singularity), Spatial (Could block Tenma Morei fire attacks which are capable of destroying space), Conceptualattacks, Time Stop (Even when Tenma Yato activated his Law to freeze the remains of Marie's world, Yakou could still act inside), Power Nullification (Should have no problem using his abilities in the presence of Tenma Sukuna) Durability Negation | All previous abilities in addition to Immortality (Types 4 and 10), Law Manipulation (Any God has their own Law with its own function. Taiyoku also allows its user to warp already existing laws as they see), Death Manipulation (Capable of even negating immortality, all forms of death are subservient to him.), Conceptual Manipulation (Taikyoku users can manipulate, destroy and create concepts. Could kill his own concept of death with his Law, and weaker gods such as Akuro could poison concepts such as the concept of infinite possibilities), Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly) (Came back from Tenma Ootakeerasure]], Information Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Resurrection (Can kill his own concept of death and thus come back to life), Abstract Existence (Each God embody their own Law), Non-Corporeal, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence (Omnipresent in his own territory) Physical strength: Star lvl | Metaverse lvl+. Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Star level (Has absolute control over the movement of stars. His Keito Tentsui technique is literally a shooting star attack), can bypass durability in a number of ways | Metaverse+ level (Capable of affecting the hyperdimensional Throne. The source of his power, Taikyoku, is the source of all reality, including dimensional space itself. Additionally, along with Rindou and Habaki, Yakou is one of the strongest Gudou Gods, with a Taikyoku value of 65. Could fight equally against Ootake Tenma) Durability: Star level normally (Comparable to Reinhard)Metaverse (created 24 Dimensional barrier against Ootake Tenma) | Metaverse+. Speed: At least FTL, likely FTL'+' (Comparable to Reinhard) | Nigh-Omnipresent (the embodiment of his own Law Everything and anything within his Law is a part of his own totality) Intelligence: Madara is very cunning and skilled in combat, and can make his foes draw their weapons and fight even if they know they can’t win. No one surpasses him in terms of knowledge, whether it be magic or nature of the world | Nigh-Omniscient. Stamina: Limitless. Range: Metaverse+ lvl. Weaknesses: Madara is blind (though his vision is compensated through his use of Taikyoku) and a lazy alcoholic. While he has Taikyoku, his value is technically “0” due to lacking a desire, and he thus lacks its benefits, save for the ability to control natural phenomena. | None notable Standard Equipment: None Keys: Base | Gudou God Category:Male Category:Visual novel Category:Co-protagonist Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Kami Sama series/Masada verse Category:Explosives user Category:Infinite speeds Category:Threat level Omega Category:Flying Category:H/Eroge